fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Unhappy Reunion
Unhappy Reunion (望まぬ再会 Nozomanu saikai, lit Unwanted Reunion) is Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Conquest Version. This chapter takes place in Port Dia. Overview In this chapter, the objective is to defend the green tiles from enemies for 11 turns. If any enemy unit breaches through into any of the green tiles, you automatically lose. On the 3rd turn, Camilla and her two retainers arrive and join player's army. Enemy reinforcements arrive every other turn starting on the 5th turn. The quantity and ability of enemy reinforcements escalate every wave. On the 7th turn, Takumi triggers a Dragon Vein and dries all water tiles. The Sky Knights in Guard Stance in 9th turn will attempt to breach to the green tiles without stopping. (They will not attack player units in range.) Strategy At the start of the chapter, you should immediately visit all the houses to grab the rewards before the sheer amount of enemies prevents you from reaching them. At first, the player will be placed in a relatively well defended location, as there are three ballistas on the map which can help weaken up clumped groups of enemies, and the sea provides a natural moat against ground units. However, there is no wall in the eastern side and the wall west of the western ballista and below the middle ballista have been neglected, and thus destroyable. Camilla, Beruka and Selena arrive shortly after the beginning of the chapter. As a powerful pre-promote, Camilla is an excellent candidate for attempting to reach the houses and to kill off problematic enemy units. While Selena and Beruka are relatively unremarkable in their abilities, they can aid in plugging any holes in the defences. As the turns pass, more Hoshidan units arrive, and Takumi eventually uses the Dragon Vein, removing the moat and making the area harder to defend. You can prevent him from doing this by reaching him quickly, however, your attackers will need to be strong as he can do relatively high damage. On all modes, he comes with Point Blank, allowing him to retaliate at 1-2 range. On Hard and Lunatic Modes, he will have Quick Draw to increase his damage whenever he starts an attack and Wary Fighter which prevents him or his attacker(s) from doubling. On Normal, Hinata and Oboro only move if a unit enters their attacking range. On Hard and Lunatic however, they start closing in the late stages of the level. This coincides with the last, largest waves of Hoshidan reinforcements. Using Freeze to help thin out the crowd can greatly aid chances of survival. Haitaka, the capturable boss of the previous chapter, has Rally Defense and can prove to be another powerful tool in keeping your army alive. Enemies usually refrain from attacking if they cannot deal any damage, unless they can safely attack with a thrown weapon. Try to have a unit with relatively high defence but enough for the enemy to hit them so that they can get experience, as you will have to attack them first if your units' defenses are too high. On Hard and Lunatic Mode, some Oni Savage reinforcements come with Lunge and move units out of the way for their fellow soldiers to breach the line. Enemies only breach the line if they do not perform any other action; this means if a hostile moves on a green tile but attacks one of your units nearby, you will not lose the level. You should take them out quickly before the next enemy phase starts, though. Script The transcript for this chapter can be found here. Items House Items * Master Seal (Top right house) * Dracoshield (Mid right house) * Dual Club (Middle house) * 10,000 G (Top left house) Dropped Items * Elixir - Takumi Enemy Reinforcements Lunatic Turn 3 * Sky Knight x 3 - one on the deck of either ship; one bottom right Turn 4 * Spear Fighter x 3 - on the left ship * Archer x 3 - bottom right Turn 5 * lvl 8 Sky Knight x 4 - one on the deck of either ship; two in Guard Stance between the ships Turn 6 * lvl 9 Oni Savage x 8 - four on the left, two out of which in Guard Stance; four on the right ship, two out of which in Guard Stance Turn 7 - Takumi triggers Dragon Vein * lvl 8 Sky Knight x 7 - two on left ship in Guard Stance; one between two ships; four bottom right in Guard Stance. Caution: This group will seek to breach through to the green tiles without stopping to attack player units in range. Turn 8 * 3 lvl 9 Oni Savage, 1 lvl 8 Ninja on the left - one Oni Savage has Throwing Club * 3 lvl 8 Ninja on left ship - two out of which in Guard Stance * 2 lvl 9 Oni Savage, 1 lvl 8 Ninja on right ship * 3 lvl 8 Archer bottom right Trivia * This chapter and Eternal Stairway are the only Conquest ''chapters that does not have a Rout the Enemy, Defeat the Boss or Seize objective to complete it, here they must Defend for Turns. * This can be considered by many fans to be one of the hardest chapters in ''Conquest ''(even in Phoenix Mode) due to the fact that you have to defend for 11 turns and can easily get overwhelmed by reinforcements if you're not careful. * This map would later be used in Chapter 14 of the ''Revelation route. Category:Fates Chapters